


Ice Skating

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Ice Skating, Snow and Ice, frozen lake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Sam go out on the lake behind the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

Sam was in the library researching.

He needed to relax and lay off the research for a little and that's what you planned to do for him.

 You walked in the library and took his book out of his hands, sitting on his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck.

Sam smiled at you, "Y/N. I have to research."

You smiled and kissed him, "Come on Sam. You need to relax. Have some fun!"

You got off of Sam's lap and pulled his hands to make him stand.

"There's that frozen lake out back and that's where we're going."

Sam chuckled, shaking his head, he stood up. You pulled him along to go get coats and mittens.

You both passed Dean on the way, "Whoa. Where you two heading?" 

You turned and smiled at him, "Sammy here is taking a break from researching. We're going on the ice. Wanna come?"

Dean shook his head, "Nah. Rather not fall on my ass but you two go knock yourself out."

You nodded and pulled Sam along to your bedroom.

~SPN SPN SPN~

When you both were efficiently covered you dragged Sam outside.

"Hey, calm down. We have all day." Sam laughed.

You and him got to the lake and you turned to him, "Ya but knowing you, you're going to want to go back in and research again. Saying it's important and stuff."

"Y/N, it is importan-"

You leaned up and kissed him, "Ya but so is spending time with your girlfriend. Now come on." You pulled Sam out on the lake, keeping balance.

Sam wobbled for a second before he caught his balance. Giant moose.

Sam smiled and started for you, you laughed and skidded away.

"Come on Sammy."

Sam laughed and started after you.

You were in the middle of laughing and then you heard it.

The cracking.

You swiveled around, face of horror. You saw the exact moment Sam comprehended what was happening.

"SAAAAAM!"

Sam went under and you skidded to the opening. 

You were about to put your hands in the water when arms wrapped around your waist and yanked you back, throwing you towards the snow covered grass.

"Y/N! Get to solid ground. NOW!"

You looked at Dean, "But Sam!"

Dean growled and knelt by the hole, plunging his hands in, "I'll get him! Now go! Sam will kill me if I let anything happen to you! Now leave!"

You reluctantly made for the solid ground. Though, you could hear the cracking of the ice still. If Dean didn't hurry theyd both be under that water and you couldn't do a thing to help them.

"Dean hurry!"

You heard Dean grunting loudly and saw him pull.

"Come on!" You saw Dean pull out Sam and you gave a cry of relief.

You didn't care about what either of those two wanted you ran out to them, taking Sam's other side.

"I told you to stay on the ground Y/N!" 

You huffed under Sam's weight. He was unconscious, even though Dean is taking on most of the weight, you still have a lot of his weight against you.

"I don't care! We need to hurry. The ice is cracking." You heard the cracking behind you and looked back. The cracks were catching up. You needed to hurry or you're all having a freezing, watery grave.

You sighed in relief when you all landed on the solid ground.

"C'mon. We need to get him warm."

You nodded and helped Dean carry him inside.

~SPN SPN SPN~

Once inside Dean laid Sam on the couch, leaving to get all the blankets in the bunker and freshsh clothes, muttering about how he needed to get out of the wet stuff and into dry. 

You say near his head on the ground, lightly tapping his face.

"Sam. Come on wake up baby. We need to get you changed and warm. Can't do that if you're unconscious. Wake up."

You lightly slapped his cheeks more. When that didn't work you kissed his lips.

"Come on Sammy."

You kissed all around his face, trying to wake him. 

Sam groaned and you let out a sigh of relief. He was responding. His hazel eyes finally started to open, he looked groggily at you.

"Y/N? I'm cold." Sam started shivering and you shushed him, rubbing your arms up and down his.

"I know. Dean's getting you fresh clothes and blankets. You'll be warm soon, I promise." 

Dean came back with the clothes and blankets, handing them to you, "Help him change. I'm gonna make some hot chocolate for him and change."

You nodded and helped Sam out of his jackets, stripping him down to the bare minimum. 

Sam shivered more.

"C'mom baby. You need to help me get these clothes on you." Sam nodded and tried his best to help, starting with sliding the boxers on.

When he was all dressed you wrapped him in the mound of blankets Dean bought you.

Sam held open the blankets, "C-Come in w-with me. Body heat is the b-best source of heat."

You nodded and got under the covers with him. Dean came back in with three cups of hot chocolate.

"I see you two have gotten cozy," Dean chuckled.

You and Sam both gave him a bitchface, "Hey don't double bitch face me. I'm the one who saved Sam's ass. I coulda just left you to freeze."

Sam laughed, "Ya right."

You smiled at Dean, "You know you woulda done it either way Dean-o."

Dean handed you both mugs and sat in the recliner, relaxing. 

"Well that was fun."

~SPN SPN SPN~

After Dean had went to bed you and Sam cuddled together. You all had watched movies and Sam had warned up.

"I'm sorry."

Sam looked down at you and kissed your head, "For what?"

You looked up at him, tears in your eyes, "You could've froze to death and it's my fault,that you were even on the lake. I thought it was froz-"

Sam cut you off with his lips. You responded back to him quickly. Sam pulled away and wiped your tears.

"It's okay baby. I'm okay, don't blame yourself."

You sniffled, "I was afraid Sam. I didn't know if Dean would find you or if you were even okay."

Sam kissed your head, "Well I'm here and I'm okay.,why don't we just put this behind us and go to sleep?"

You nodded. Sam took your hand and led you to bed. You held on to him throughout the whole night that night. Not about to let your Sammy go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
